Childhood Spent
by Sailor Latias
Summary: O how ten years fly. Part 1 of 2.


**Once upon a time, a little princess fell in love with the daughter of a war hero.**

She watches her from afar, the little girl hiding behind an old Chinese man.  
The old man looks like Grandfather Stefan but not quite as old and white-haired.  
Her father and her mother, the fair Queen Aurora, talk at great length with him.  
His little one went completely unacknowledged by the two royals.  
Her eyes wander.

When they see each other, little Aurora straightens her posture and steps out of hiding.  
She will demand to know this girl, a child not belonging to any of her countless servants.  
She will be given everyone's undivided attention, for she has honored them with her presence.  
She will try not to trip on her feet and fall down like when she first met the young Prince Phillip.  
He laughed at her tears.

Thankfully, this first meeting is different.

x

Her mother shoos them off to play.

"Aurora, dear," she coos, "Be nice, little one."  
Her child smiles and curtsies her obedience.  
The old man pats his child on the head and pushes her to the princess.  
"Remember your place," is all he says to her.  
Confused, Aurora takes her hand and leads her away.

"What's your name?" Aurora asks when the silence becomes too much, "Why are you here?"  
"My name is Mulan, Your Highness," says she, "My father has business with yours, Princess."  
Formalities remind both of itchy dresses and uncomfortable grown-ups.  
"Just call me Aurora," the princess commands, "and be my friend and play with me."  
Mulan obliges and runs ahead, leaving an annoyed Aurora tailing behind.

"How dare you start a game without telling me first, you egg!"

x

Mulan stays the night at Aurora's insistence.

On one side of the room, the princess stands still while her maid gets her ready.  
On the other, servants are left idly watching the little Chinese girl dress herself.  
Aurora scoffs, "Why are you all just standing there like fools? Dress her!"  
Mulan waves when she finished buttoning up, "Ah Ma says I have to do it on my own."  
She turns to the servants, "Sorry for the trouble."

They sleep in Aurora's bed made of the softest clouds.  
Late into the night, the young Mulan weeps.  
"I miss my parents..." she sobs, "This is my first night without them..."  
Aurora hugs her tight and kisses her forehead but no words will soothe Mulan.  
So the princess calls for extra pillows and blankets but only what is not in use.

They fall asleep next to each other in their half-finished fort.

x

A severe imbalance of magic starts a fire.

In blissful slumber the children remain unaware.  
Mulan awakens inside a carriage next to the sleeping Aurora.  
She embraces her father with longing arms and simply asks why.  
In their language he eases to her the sad truth–  
Princess Aurora's kingdom is no more.

"_We are entrusted with her care, Daughter_," he says,  
"_When her time comes, a new dawn will rise, her home rebuilt in turn._  
_For now she will be your younger sister, her princess title locked away._  
_Take care of each other and look out for her_."  
Seven-year-old Mulan nods and promises she will.

The six-year-old princess is carried to the bed they will share from now on.

x

Aurora is not happy when she wakes.

She hits and kicks and screams and cries.  
Mulan's mother tries to soothe her but gets slapped away.  
Her father is busy tending to his tired horse.  
Their daughter restrains her new sister and calms her with a small whisper,  
"I will do for you today what you did for me last night."

Come evening almost everyone is in a mood.  
Aurora has not eaten, nor has she left the bed, out of spite.  
Mulan's mother forgoes her meal to try and coax her newest charge to eat.  
The princess allows Mulan to sit her up but not to open her mouth.  
The bowl ends up broken on the bedroom floor, its contents spilled.

Under the eyes of the children, Mulan's mother eats without complaint.

x

At bedtime, the girls make do with the cozy space.

They lay side by side, legs tangled, bodies pressed together for extra warmth.  
Mulan's paragraphs of words replace the pillows Aurora once called for.  
"If you respect your parents, respect mine too," she says, "Don't hurt them; don't be mean."  
Aurora sighs, "It's not my fault I want to go home..."  
"But it's your fault you're in bed angry and hungry."

The princess rolls over and huffs, "Hush your mouth, peasant."  
She gasps when she is kicked out of the bed and lands on the floor.  
Her finger falls upon a lone grain of rice Mulan's mother missed which she brings to her mouth.  
Watching, Mulan gives the princess's auburn hair a single stroke of her hand.  
"Promise me you'll stop being rude and I'll get you something to eat."

Begrudgingly, Aurora mumbles an apology as she rubs her sore back.

x

She doesn't remember falling asleep.

The next morning Aurora is awoken with a kiss to the forehead.  
"Wake up, Princess," her companion says softly, "We have things to do today."  
Mulan helps her get into some old but comfortable clothes.  
Seeing the sight, Mulan's mother sighs, "_Ai-ya_, s_he's six-years-old and can't dress herself_?"  
"_By tomorrow_," her daughter answers, "_I'm sure she will be able to_."

Breakfast at the table is still an event.  
When food is placed before her, Aurora's eyes grow misty.  
She hugs Mulan's mother fiercely and apologizes profusely.  
Aware his wife does not understand, Mulan's father accepts for her.  
His daughter hides a proud smile underneath the table.

Inside, she buries the little bout of jealousy watching her affectionate mother.

x

"From now on, if I am ever too far away, you can call for me and I will heed."

After Aurora's life falls into routine, eight-year-old Mulan shows her something special.  
Time has greatly changed the once spoiled princess; her seventh birthday marks ten months.  
"It's a piece of red string, ooh!" Aurora rolls her eyes, "What's the big deal?"  
Mulan winks and loosely wraps the thread around their ring fingers.  
She giggles at Aurora's expression when it vanishes before her eyes.

"When one of us wiggles our finger, the other will feel it no matter the distance.  
I hope..." Mulan trails off, "I hope you will use it to call on me when you become Queen someday."  
"You say like you're not going to come live with me!" Aurora pouts, "You and your parents!  
If you want me to cry every single day for the rest of my life, Mulan, don't come with me!"  
Shaking her head in amusement, Mulan smiles and kisses Aurora's hand.

"Happy birthday, Princess Aurora."

x

Some years pass before an angry, booming voice sends the birds scattering.

The bedroom door bursts open and Mulan flies in.  
She crashes into Aurora and hides her face in the crook of her neck.  
Her father stomps in almost immediately, his face purple with rage.  
Her mother is by his side quickly and tries to pull him back.  
Aurora braces herself for angry words.

He is saying things she has not yet learned.  
In a dialect different than what she is used to hearing.  
Regardless, Aurora shields Mulan from her father's wrath.  
"With all due respect, my Lord," she says sternly, "Shouting will get you nowhere.  
That was the first thing I was taught here and I suggest you enforce your lessons."

When the evening calms, Aurora puts Mulan to bed first.

x

There is shuffling about in the middle of the night.

A familiar kiss is planted on her forehead and Aurora awakens by habit.  
Mulan looms, and in whispers too soft for even the dead of night, urges her to go back to sleep.  
"I have hidden my preparations so Ah Ma cannot find them," she says,  
"Rest first, my princess, and I shall join you when I have checked my last pocket."  
When Aurora closes her eyes once more, the door closes in answer.

She awakens later that morning with nobody next to her but a little wood orchid.  
When asked, Mulan's father pointed to the small magnolia tree in the backyard.  
When asked, Mulan's mother urges the princess to take the day off for her health.  
When Aurora returns to their bed, she holds the flower in her hand and lets her tears water it.  
She moves her ring finger in hopes of reply.

**It will be slightly over a decade before the little princess ever saw the war hero's daughter again.**


End file.
